The present invention relates generally to the field of data retrieval, and more particularly to optimizing SPARQL query execution.
Resource description framework (RDF) Triplestores are a schema-free database. SPARQL is a query language used with triplestore databases. The data in a triplestore database is defined in a de-normalized form (i.e., subject, predicate <attribute-name> and object <attribute-value>), which represents a triple. A triplestore is analogous to an individual row in a relational data model. Traversal of the triplestore databases, also known as linking, allows a user to issue a query against a triplestore database that can link data to any individual attribute.